Heart Auras
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: As Hinata is disowned from the Hyuuga Family, who will put her heart back together? [KibaHinata, TentenNeji, NarutoSasuke, SakuraLee and more!] ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata!" Neji yelled at his cousin as she ran out of the Hyuuga Manor. It was pouring rain, the sky lighting up and roaring it's fury. Neji decided to go inside to find out why she ran out into the storm. "Uncle! Why has Hinata-"

"Stop there, Neji, that name is no longer to be spoken in this house. I only have one daughter…" Neji stared at his uncle, trying to understand. He knew Hinata wasn't strong, according to Hyuuga family standards, but she wasn't weak by any means. The scar down his back was proof of that.

"What has she done to deserve this uncle?"

"She fell in love with a half-breed…"

* * *

In the woods, under her "comfort" tree, Hinata's tears mixed with the rain. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her face laying on her thighs. That was how Neji found her.

"Hinata-chan…" He touched her forehead with his hand, brushing the hair from her face.

"Neji-kun…? How can loving someone be wrong?"

"Hinata-chan, it's not wrong. Love is never wrong," he told her softly. "Come I will take you to Tenten's, she will protect you until we can find you a house of you won.: He took her hand and pulled her up.

* * *

At the incessant knocking on her door Tenten rose form bed, wearing a cute pink cami and short girl-boxers. She opened the door to seeing a scowling Neji. She squeaked, slammed the door shut and ran to get her robe. Neji blinked, and blushed like crazy. Hinata giggled softly. When the door opened again Tenten was blushing like crazy.

"Neji, Hinata, wh-?"

"May we come in Tenten?" Neji asked over her. She blinked then moved to let them enter. Half an hour later Tenten was drying Neji's long hair as he sat in his boxers on her couch; Hinata, in one of Tenten's t-shirts and boxers, sat on the floor between his legs.

"So your father disowned you?" Tenten asked incredulously, dragging the towel down Neji's hair.

"Yes…" Hinata said softly.

"For loving someone he deems unworthy of a Hyuuga heir?"

"Yes," Neji said, stopping her small hand with his own larger one, making Tenten's pulse race.

"W-well then you can stay here with me until your father comes to his senses," Tenten said, putting her other hand over Neji's.

"Thank you, Tenten, for helping my family," Neji said softly as Hinata drifted to sleep.

"What's this? The almighty Neji thanking a lowly commoner?" Tenten said with a little laugh to cover her nervousness. Neji looked up at her with his mysterious white eyes, and she looked down at him.

"Thank you," he said, and they both knew it wasn't for helping Hinata. The dryer stopped, their clothes inside, ensuing silence in the tiny apartment. Looking into each other's eyes they knew…

"You should sleep, Tenten, we have practice tomorrow. I'll take care of Hinata out here," he said looking away.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows," she said, pulling away from the back of her couch.

"Thank you again, Tenten-chan," Neji said softly.

* * *

The next morning Tenten and Neji left Hinata asleep on the couch and went to practice.

"Neji?" Tenten asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why does your uncle resent Hinata so much?" He thought about this for a moment.

"I've heard it said from gossiping relatives that Hinata is exactly like her mother. Quiet, but strong in her beliefs and love… Though I can't see Uncle loving someone like that with the way Hinata is…" Tenten took his hand and in silent agreement they kept walking.

* * *

Hinata awoke sometime shortly after Neji and Tenten had left. Rising, she put away her pillow and blanket, dressed and left for practice. She hoped Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino wouldn't be able to tell that something was amiss in her life. Kiba and Akamaru would probably figure it out and confront her about it after practice.

Arriving at the training ground she found Shino and Kiba in a heated argument. Shino said something then Kiba growled, then yelled, "Yes, but I don't care! I lov- Oh… Hinata-chan…" Both boys and dog faced her.

"Pl-please don't stop on my accound…" Before Kiba could reply Akamaru announced Kurenai's arrival.

"Ready to get to work?" She asked.

* * *

Later that night at Tenten's Hinata knew something had changed between her cousin and her friend. As the news played on the TV Tenten and Neji held hands. Hinata giggled and stood. "I'm going to visit a friend," she said before leaving the couple and the apartment. Hinata took a deep breath of night air and she began her journey to Kiba's house.

After a long, hard practice, arguing with Shino and having to stop himself from taking Hinata in his arms all Kiba wanted to do was sleep. He plopped down on his bed and just as he was about to drift off there came a knock on his door. His mother, father, and sister were all away on a mission so Kiba had to go and open the door himself.

"What in the fu- Oh… Hinata-chan…" For the second time today she stole his breath with her smile.

"Hi, Kiba-kun, do you mind if I come in? Neji-kun and Tenten-chan want some alone time," she said with a small smile.

"Sure, but why don't you go home?" He asked letting her in and sitting with her on the couch.

"Tenten's apartment is my home now…" Kiba scratched his head in confusion.

"What? What about Hyuuga Manor?"

"M-my father disowned me…"

"What! Why!" She looked at her hands.

"Be-because I told him that I-I'd fallen in l-love…" Kiba's heart froze, she loved someone so much that she'd left her home for him? Who? As much as he wanted to ask her he didn't want to know just as much. Well, Naruto of course, everyone knew that she loved that stupid, blind idiot. "A-and it's n-not Naruto… I've been over him for years…"

His heart skipped a beat, who could be the lucky SOB to hold Hinata's heart? Shino or Sasuke or some other lucky guy. He knew it wasn't him, how could she love him? He was a wildman, an Inuzuka, not worthy of her divine love. "It's-"

"Baby brother! We're home!" Hana yelled before noticing Kiba and Hinata on the couch. "The rain slowed us down… Hello Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled softly at Hana, whom she thought of as an older sister.

"Oh, what's this? Kiba has a girl in the house when no one's home?" Kiba's father teased.

"D-dad!" Kiba yelped, blushing.

"And in his boxers!" His mother joined the teasing. Kiba growled and went upstairs to put on more clothes. His family laughed.

"How are you Hinata-chan?" Kiba's father asked.

"F-fine, thank you…"

"We heard from Kakashi that you're living at Tenten's now. About time you got away from those weeds you called family! A rose can't bloom when surrounded by weeds," Kiba's mother said, kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed softly. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I-I don't want to ca-cause problems…"

"No problem to set an extra plate! Plus Kiba, I'm sure would like someone to talk to!"

"More like brag to," Hana said with a laugh. Hinata laughed softly.

"I-I would lo-love to…" Hinata said happily.

When dinner was served they all sat down and the Inuzukas all began talking at once. Telling tales, laughing, telling jokes, and other things loud, close families did. At first Hinata was quiet but then was slowly pulled into the happy scene.

"So, Hinata-chan, why'd you and Neji move to Tenten's?" Hana asked.

"M-my father disowned me…"

"WHAT!" The Inuzukas all yelled, Kiba taking Hinata's hand.

"Why, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked again.

"Because I fell in love with someone he found unworthy…"

"Naruto, unworthy? The boy's on his way to be the next Hokage!" Kiba's father said.

"It's not Naruto… I never loved him, he's just a good friend," she said, then blinked. "Did everyone know that I had a crush on him?" They blushed.

"I still don't see who could be so bad, most of the families around here are of a pure blood. Even us! We may be close to the dogs of today, but our ancestors ruled the wolf packs of lore!" Hana said. "Heck, Akamaru is part wolf!"

"Yes, but most wouldn't consider us civilized, compared to other families. Not that I care about what others think, but that's how we're seen by those blue blood types," Kiba said. He stood and turned his back to them. "I'm just glad you are nothing like them, Hinata-chan, you see everyone as an equal as they make their worth…" With that he left the house. Everyone stared after him.

"Wow," Hana said, "I think Kiba just said his only 'I love you'." Hinata looked at her. "Inuzuka, we only love once and I think Kiba's found his…." Hinata blushed.

* * *

Neko: Okay, there's chapter one, chapter two will be up in an hour or so…. R+R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba stood on the edge of the woods behind his home. He heard the door open and close, then turned to see Hinata. "Kiba-kun?" He reached for her hand and she willingly gave it.

"Let me take you somewhere, Hinata-chan…" With that they entered the woods. He led her through the woods to a small lake being fed by a small waterfall. "I come here to think sometimes…" She sighed and gripped his hand more.

"It's wonderful, Kiba-kun…" He looked at her in the moonlight. She was so beautiful be barely stand it. When they were first paired up with Shino, Kiba hadn't seen her truly. But through their missions he saw her strength shine through. Shortly before the chunin exams he'd learned of the Hyuuga Clan war and he wanted to protect her from Neji and the rest of the Branch Hyuuga Family. But at the chunin exams he'd failed her and himself…

Afterwards he'd kept close to her as she healed, then she worked together with Neji, the two becoming close. Soon he'd realized he'd fallen in love with her. Shino soon figured it out and tried to change his mind. Shino knew that the Hyuuga Clan would never accept him. Now she was no longer a Hyuuga and she was in love with someone…

"Kiba-kun?" His angel spoke, taking him from his thoughs.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him.

"About what you said earlier… What did you mean?" He blushed and turned away.

"Hinata-chan, you've got to understand… I didn't mean to…"

"To what, Kiba-kun?"

"To fall in love with you…." She walked in front of him.

"Well I love you too Kiba-kun," She said before getting on tiptoe and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They separated when they heard shouting across the lake. It was Naruto and Sasuke.

"I-I wonder what's wrong?" Hinata worried, hating to see friends fight. Kiba shrugged. They watched as Naruto turned from Sasuke who grabbed his arm. Naruto said something but was cut short as Sasuke kissed him. Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened and they rushed into the trees.

"Sasuke-?"

"And Naruto?" Hinata finished. They stared at each other.

"It would explain a few things on Sasuke's part…" Kiba said, wondering why they guy had turned away from so many pretty girls, until tonight.

"AH! Kawaii!" They heard a female voice say.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura jumped down from a tree, binoculars around her neck.

"Hello you two, on a romantic midnight walk?" She teased. Kiba and Hinata blushed.

"Were you watching those two?" Kiba asked. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Yup, and it's about time too! I've been working on them for years!" She said happily.

"Working on them?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! It's a special talent I've discovered from my grandma. I can see heart auras!"

"Heart auras?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it's the aura your heart gives out that lets me see if you are compatible with someone. Like you two are perfect for each other! Next on my list is Ino and Shikamaru, those two are so hardheaded it my take some time. Then Kakashi and Iruka," she said with a giggle.

"Kakashi and Iruka!" Hinata and Kiba yelled in surprise.

"What? You guys didn't know that those two liked each other?" Sakura blinked at them.

"Uh no, Sakura-chan, we didn't. I don't think anyone does…." Sakura smiled.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you two any longer, nature made sure of that! Well I gotta go, bye bye!" With that the pink haired girl rushed off into the night to meet her own match, Lee….

Neko: okay short chapter, but I'm bored with it now, I'll probably have the third chapter out tomorrow… OH yah! I don't own Naruto! I forgot to say that in the last chapter! Well R+R!


End file.
